Currently, wireless communication technology corresponding to various communication standards is being used for voice communication and data communication. In general, a wireless communication terminal may support a plurality of communication standards for wireless communication.
To this end, the wireless communication terminal may include a modem corresponding to each of the communication standards. Here, the modem may be implemented through hardware. In practice, since not all modems are used by the wireless communication terminal for the wireless communication, an unused modem may cause increases in costs, a size, and power consumption of a terminal.
Also, the wireless communication terminal may implement the modem through software. Particularly, the wireless communication terminal may use a single modem to process a mathematical operation corresponding to a plurality of communication standards through one or more processors at a high speed. For example, through the implementing, the wireless communication terminal may control one modem to operate as a modem corresponding to a communication standard of a communication network to be accessed among the plurality of communication standards. In this example, processing of an operation related to a processor of the modem may be appropriately determined based on the number of communication standards need to operate simultaneously with the communication standard for the wireless communication.
When the wireless communication terminal implementing the modem through hardware or software is disposed in a predetermined location, the wireless communication terminal may need to search for an accessible communication network of the corresponding location. Accordingly, there is a desire for a method of enabling the wireless communication terminal supporting the plurality of communication standards, to quickly and accurately search for the communication network without wasting power consumption due to an unnecessary signal processing.